


浮生若梦

by whitebro



Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 威震天的临产期将近，他贴芯的伴侣奥利安希望陪他散散芯。于是他们决定用全息去地球度假。但威震天还在为之前的事情生气中，前领袖陷入了追妻火葬场的境地。（关于为什么生气可以看上一篇《威字一号城》互攻预警！女×男预警！
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	浮生若梦

“你到底为什么这么热爱休假？嗯？生命在于工作，明白吗？”  
威震天看着擎天柱，或者说，现在是彻彻底底的奥利安·派克斯，光学镜中的情绪很是复杂。  
“只是让你休息两赛日而已。”奥利安小声说。他听得出威震天话里话外依然满是怒气，但他也没什么立场反驳。“你在孕育，应该放轻松。况且寻光号最近根本没什么要紧事儿。”  
威震天盯了奥利安几秒，终于被那片纯净的蓝色打败了。  
“那么说说吧，你的计划。”威震天用左手撑着自己的头雕，右手滑动着办公桌屏幕上显示的文件，漫不经心地低声问。  
“救护车说火种分离的时间快到了，你最好不要去外太空行走，所以……我想我们可以用全息去外面转转。”奥利安的天线摆出一个象征愉快的频率，他很高兴威震天终于乐意和他讲话了，不再摆出一副拒他于千里之外的模样。  
“外面指的是……”威震天抬起光学镜瞄了红蓝相间的金刚一眼。  
“地球。”  
“所以你觉得那儿对我而言是个‘放松’的地方？”威震天嗤笑一声。  
“用全息不会有危险的，我保证。我会保护你的。”  
“哦，得了吧，我这辈子最大的危险来源就是你。就连我的小火种都差点……”威震天本来想脱口而出被你害死这几个字，但最终还是收住了。毕竟过去叱咤风云的汽车人领袖此刻垂着头雕，光学镜根本不敢看向他，也不辩解，只是紧紧绞着自己修长的蓝色的手指，指节轴承发出轻微应力形变的轻响。威震天顿时觉得自己火种深处那个凶狠的惩罚者已经基本偃旗息鼓了。  
“动漫大会？”威震天问。  
奥利安抬起头，疑惑地看了看对方，试着搞清楚对方为什么要这样问。  
“漂移跟我告假，说要和医官去地球参加动漫大会，你也想和他们一起去？”威震天问。  
“哦，不，那儿人类太多了，很拥挤很吵，你不会喜欢的。我想让你散散芯，看看风景，不想给你添堵。”  
“是怕给我添堵还是怕我伤害那些小肉虫？”  
“我知道现在的你不会那么做的。  
“是吗？在你准备为了他们自我牺牲之后？也许我会心血来潮，碾死几个取乐呢。”威震天摊了摊手。“他们不值得，尤其不值得我付出任何情绪能量。”  
奥利安摇了摇头雕，没有继续说下去。威震天也就顺手继续把几份报告看了。等他觉得时机差不多了，今天的恶役份额已经得到满足之后，他双手交握，向外撑了撑，发出一声清脆的轴承复位音。  
“希望你还能记得我的过往，别动不动就搞些自我牺牲的闹剧，如果你为保护他们下线，难道我不会把他们全部杀光吗？”威震天问。“反正破坏对我而言很容易，我有……天分，你明白吧。”  
“这算是威胁吗？”奥利安小声问。  
“这当然是，而且你最好牢牢记住，刻在火种里。”  
奥利安点了点头，“我会的。所以……我们不去地球了，我陪你留在船上，留在你觉得火种平静的地方，好吗？”奥利安试着靠近威震天，希望这位看起来芯情大好的前破坏大帝会准许他摸一摸银白色的胸甲，允许他用指尖的微电流感受一下伴侣和小火种的脉动，可威震天突然从办公椅上站了起来，挥了挥臂甲。  
“火种平静？寻光号？——啊！我知道了，这儿的生锈螺栓们总是在你面前表现出一副模范船员的样子来，就连补天士都看起来像那么回事儿了——别得意，这种状态不可能持续太久，很快你就会领略到寻光号的残酷之处。”说起这个，威震天突然转过头，盯着手足无措的奥利安·派克斯挑了挑眉。“——你说得对，我应该休假，凭什么不呢？”  
“你想去哪儿我都陪你。”奥利安立刻回答。  
威震天做出一副艰难考虑的模样，但事实上，早在三赛日之前，他就已经和救护车、漂移说好要一起去地球旅行了。

***

（三赛日前）  
“大哥整天就像个怨灵一样漂浮在寻光号里，老威头你能不能行行好跟他和好，让他回你的舱室充电啊。影响到我这个快乐小精灵的情绪了好吗？”补天士在高纯吧对（不能喝高纯只是吃点能量零食）威震天抱怨。  
“我救他回来就是为了让他不痛快的，不然呢？”威震天耸耸肩甲，“真以为我是把他救回来跟我演恶俗的大团圆戏码？”  
“恶俗的戏码不一定就不好。生活可不是戏剧。”救护车啜饮了一口高度高纯，慢悠悠地说。“况且奥利安是最擅长自我反省的机子，我们看他整天闷闷不乐，他芯里指不定已经翻江倒海地内疚成什么样儿了呢。当时的情况他也基本没得选，不是吗？”  
“可我芯里这口气还是不顺。”威震天愤愤地嘟囔。“得教训他一下才行。”  
“也许是孕育导致的。”救护车摊摊手，“也许你需要和真实的机子对接而不是一个零件儿。这对神经系统有好处。”  
“普神啊，我们居然会一起讨论这种私密话题，放200赛年前你敢信？这就是自由和平的味道吗？我爱了。”补天士一边傻笑一边说，看得出已经喝高了。“我有个主意，为什么不把一包玉米粒偷偷倒进大哥的子空间呢？如果他引擎高功率运转就会：砰——爆出爆米花来，这不是很解气吗？”  
威震天斜了斜光学镜，瞄了补天士一眼。“我是想教训他，不是想自证脑模块有问题。”  
“切。”补天士用摄食口边缘发出一声象征不屑的声响。“老威头不是我说你，你对恶作剧的品位不行。”  
威震天摇了摇头雕，把一个松脆螺丝丢进摄食口里去。  
“不如……不如我们一起去旅行？”漂移在一边怯生生地开口了。  
威震天扭过头看了看坐在救护车身边的漂移，直到现在威震天还是无法理解这家伙到底怎么回事儿，当年他招募人才的时候明明找到的是一个反社会疯子，从内芯深处认同和热爱暴力，偶尔的低眉顺眼不过是他危险的伪装，是他为了撕碎对方的火种做出的一点点妥协。而现在……好像那个面具才是他真实的本性，这个温吞、性子沉稳，甚至有些羞怯的神棍加恋爱脑现在负责解决船员的芯理问题（主要是听他们倾诉然后搞一些心理暗示成分浓厚的仪式）。大概只有外敌入侵的时候才能找到一点儿当年的影子。  
“旅行？”威震天低声重复。  
“是的船长。过几天地球会举办动漫大会，我想申请和阿救去逛逛，很有意思的，你们也一起去吧。”  
“我看挺好，给他一个台阶下就完了。”救护车慢悠悠地说。“折磨他怪没意思的。”  
“在他对你干那些糟芯事儿之后你还这么向着他？”威震天怒气值顿时又起来了，“有点立场好吗？医官！”  
“不然呢？这是汽车人悠久文化，再多当几赛年汽车人你就懂了。”  
“着实有故障，你们都是。”威震天愤恨地吃完自己的小零食，起身准备回舱室休息，一出门就看到蹲守在油吧门口的奥利安。  
“我想和你聊聊。”奥利安低声说。他跟在威震天身后，向走廊深处走去，而威震天甚至不回头看他。“还是……不想和我说话吗？好吧，我已经从其他船员那里知道了之前的情况，我很感谢你，是你用无与伦比的智慧和勇气救了赛博坦和地球……”  
威震天径直走进自己的舱室，然后合上舱门，把奥利安关在外面。可怜的红蓝重卡写了好几天道歉信，结果还没念完就被对方直接拒绝。  
所以，三赛日之后的现在，当他小心翼翼地走进威震天的办公室，说出那个计划，本来也不抱任何希望。毕竟威震天有多记仇他已经用400万年完全领会过了。  
——“好，我就去地球休假。你准备一下，好了我们就出发。”威震天面无表情地盯着奥利安说。  
奥利安·派克斯的光学镜，在这瞬间，睁大了两倍。  
意外之喜让奥利安一时间竟无所适从，他呆呆地望着自己的火伴。  
“还不去准备吗？”威震天怒吼。  
“我……我不知道要准备什么……我。”  
“去找小诸葛给你生成一个人类全息，完成模拟数据链接，然后把本体安置好就行。”威震天捏了捏鼻梁，他都忘了眼前这个机子还从来没有用全息去其他星球游玩过呢，毕竟他一直被领袖头衔控制着——像一个傀儡那样。威震天突然忿忿不平起来。  
“好的，我立马去。”奥利安飞快点了点头，然后变形，冲出了舱室，过程中甚至把威震天舱室的门框给撞歪了一块。  
“我有很不好的预感。”威震天自言自语道，然后把面甲埋在自己的手掌里叹气。

***

劳苦命船长威震天准备在休假之前再最后检查一遍整个寻光号，虽然老通在船上能保证不出大岔子，但威震天是那种亲力亲为才能放下芯的类型。  
结果检查结果让威船长气得差点当场早产。  
“值班的机呢？我他渣还没走你们就开始开小差了？”威震天站在空空荡荡的操作室怒吼，这瞬间，他准备抓两个不听话的船员过来和他练练。  
——通天晓，为什么没人值班？  
威震天立刻接通寻光号大副的通讯，准备叫上法律的化身一起给脱滑的倒霉鬼一次身芯降维式打击。结果通天晓的通讯竟然忙线接不通。  
通天晓的通讯竟然接！不！通！  
威震天火种深处警铃大作，第一反应是其他船员联合起来反对他，要把他从船长的位置上拖下来，不过回过神他意识到并不会有这种好事发生。所以想来想去，他还是决定去监控室看看情况。  
监控室的热成像显示：整个寻光号除了船长，所有的船员包括联合船长甚至大副200余个机子都挤在小诸葛的实验室以及实验室外的门廊上。威震天把镜头切换成高清摄像头，发现每个tf都一脸兴奋，手里拿着数据板叽叽喳喳什么排号的问题。  
“难道是小诸葛又研究出什么可怕的新玩意儿了？”威震天火种一沉，光学镜发黑，觉得自己的假期八成要泡汤，他咬了咬牙板，站起身，步伐沉重地走向tf聚集的目的地。  
“船长也来排队了。”发条欢快地喊叫着，他一下就看到了从走廊尽头走来的威震天，而他的声音也立刻把所有人的注意都吸引到威震天身上。  
“不是吧，你怎么也来啊。”补天士立马凑到威震天身边开启叽叽喳喳模式，“你有整整一个月循环时间和大哥相处，现在就不要凑热闹了吧。”  
“你在说什么？为什么没机子值班？都挤在这儿干什么？”威震天对补天士低吼。  
“什么？没机子告诉你吗？嗐！你的人缘怎么这么差啊，你看看，大家都在这儿等着和大哥的全息合影呢。”  
“为什么要……算了，我就不该问。”威震天拨开走廊拥挤的tf们，一脚迈进实验室大门。  
“……领袖请坐我肩膀上。”  
“叫我奥利安。”  
“那……奥利安可以和我面甲贴贴吗？”  
“当然。”  
变速器的发声器里立刻出现了一声象征满足的咕哝声。  
“好了好了，下一个。”感知器挥了挥手，然后低下头调整了一下全息影像捕捉器的参数，“下一个谁呀？42号谁？抓紧时间。”感知器转过头，看了看门口。  
“船长？”  
“我是42号。”通天晓挥着数据板从走廊跑了过来。  
“这一切都他渣是怎么回事？”威震天怒吼，“这是在搞什么？通天晓，你为什么不回通讯？还有你！你……”威震天看着那个正被变速箱用手掌放在地板上的全息体，准备好连珠炮质问的发声管突然哑火了。  
清澈的湛蓝色眼睛在和他对视，那双柔软的有机体竟组成了一片汪洋，如此深邃但清透。全息体的神情很熟悉，就算是在另一个种族的脸上呈现，那种热诚和好奇独此一家。全息体开始露出了一个惊慌的神情，但很快就换上歉意的微笑，然后向威震天奔跑过去。威震天下意识蹲下身，把手掌放在地面上，方便自己的火伴爬上来。  
“我想……时间一定是虚构的，否则我为什么能直视永恒？”威震天看着奥利安的全息低声自语。  
“永恒？”坐在威震天手掌上的奥利安歪了歪头，试着听清对方的低语，深色的长发就偏到另一边肩头，轻轻扫过威震天的拇指关节，引发一阵极轻微的痒。  
“我拥有一个无始无终的奇迹，命运的轭，将我交到我无法战胜的那双手中……”  
——“好了好了，别诗兴大发了，该下一个了，你怎么回事儿。”补天士冲过来拍了拍威震天。“船长也不能插队啊。快点，该老通了。”  
威震天立刻把手掌收拢到胸口，弓起金属脊背转过头，从发声管深处发出低沉的咆哮威胁来者，但很快，那种愤怒就被柔软的拥抱打断了，奥利安的全息体抱了抱他的手指，然后注视着他。  
“不会耽误很久的。”奥利安说。“威震天船长，我保证。”  
威震天顿时意识到自己失态了，他清了清发声管，然后环视一圈围在身边的船员。  
“你们……就在这儿闹吧，我去值班，照完赶紧回岗位，听懂吗炉渣们？”  
“是！船长！”起伏的欢快回应掩盖了威震天轰鸣的散热器声，他把奥利安的全息体放在地板上，然后逃也似的离开了实验室。  
这场闹剧（日常）持续了好几赛时才终于结束，在交割完工作之后，威震天换上自己的全息，准备去太空桥和奥利安会面。在墙边的一个镜面上，他看到自己的全息体疲倦而衰老的脸，叹了口气。  
奥利安背一个旅行包，穿红蓝白相间的冲锋衣和做旧款的发白直筒牛仔裤，配一双翻毛登山靴，站在太空桥发射器前等待，她的身形依然和tf的基本形态一样挺拔，结实流畅的肩膀线条撑起冲锋衣的廓形。威震天走过去，站在她身边。  
“你看起来和我第一次见你时一模一样。”威震天低声说，几乎像是自言自语。  
“是吗？”奥利安挠了挠头（她其实想摸自己的天线来着），理性告诉她他们第一次见面时他明明是个赛博坦装甲车，怎么也不可能是个女性智人，但求生欲告诉她最好不要反驳威震天。  
“你一点都没变，但我不一样，我衰老了很多，而且心灰意冷。”威震天低声说。  
“你只是在孕育我们的小火种，所以机能下降了……一小点儿。”奥利安回答。  
“我被时间腐蚀了，但你没有。”  
“什么样的腐蚀会让tf越来越美好？我敢说，你比我们第一见的时候好很多很多倍。”  
“所以你对我的第一印象这么糟？”  
“不，当然不，我对你是一见钟情的。”  
“你觉得回忆往事能让我消气？”  
“或者……也许你可以摸一下这个。”奥利安拿起威震天的手，放在自己左胸口上，“它们很软，很有趣。——救护车摸了都说解压。”  
威震天本想拒绝的，但这种奇异的有机质鼓包实在太好摸了，威震天很惊讶自己竟然没有觉得恶芯（毕竟他现在比过去还要容易犯恶芯）。全息体对于智人感官的模拟非常真实。有机体的体表遍布着敏感的触觉感受器，而tf的外装甲则没有这种累赘的触觉信息接收器，只有变形缝有一些，且对电流更为敏感而不是压强。否则像威震天这样每天要承受爆破冲击的工业机根本无法存在。  
“很好摸吧。就是走路的时候重心不大稳，不过调整一下就好了。救护车说这并不是故障。”  
“故障？这当然不是故障。”威震天叹了口气，收回自己的手。“怎么你不知道人类有这个吗？用来哺育后代。”  
“原来如此。”奥利安恍然大悟地点点头。  
威震天芯里的一根弦突然绷紧了，他骤然回忆起被补天士的荒谬支配的恐惧。“所以你知道人类怎么生产后代吗？”  
“他们睡在一起，互相拥抱，亲吻，就像我们那样。然后从这里出现一个幼生体。”奥利安回答。  
“哪里？”  
奥利安指了指自己的胸口。  
“我的卡隆角斗场啊，你可是在地球住了几十个恒星循环啊。渣的，地球人绝对想不到我，威震天，是最了解它们的塞伯坦人吧。”威震天捏了捏鼻梁，忆起奥利安的确没有参与人类学前几课的基础通识，但他怎么能想到身为领袖的机子居然会不懂这些？  
“我和人类首脑只是定期政治会议，又没有机会和他们一起生活……”  
“所以你根本不了解人类，却选择用火种去保护他们？为什么？就为了和我对着干？”威震天暴怒地打断奥利安的辩白。  
“也许有一些这种成分，但他们有未来，有无限的可能性，我不希望整个银河系最后只剩下塞伯坦人。”  
威震天摇摇头，“算了，我们不讨论这个问题，免得动起手来，搞得不好看。事实上，我们最好不要对话。”  
奥利安还试图继续辩解些什么，但救护车和漂移的全息体到了，他就保持了沉默。  
“看这个，我刚刚用3D打印机给你做的，这样胸部就不会在运动的时候乱晃了。”救护车从橙色人造革医生包里掏出一副黑色织物晃了晃。  
“谢谢。”奥利安立刻接过去，然后把它套上身。  
漂移和威震天几乎同时皱紧了眉，威震天注意到漂移的神情，内芯顿时有了那么一点点安慰。——还是有机子有常识的，而且是前霸天虎，这多多少少说明一些问题。  
“呃……我想，这个是穿在外套里面的……吧。”漂移小声提议。  
“原来是这样。”奥利安点点头，而后就雷厉风行地脱掉了外套和里面的v领T恤，其他人甚至来不及反应就被一片雪白占满了视野。  
漂移呆滞了几秒钟，然后看向威震天，又看了看救护车。  
“糟了！会被杀掉吧。我们绝对会被杀掉的。”  
“这没什么。我早都已经检查过了，不过是脂肪和腺体，对吧威震天。”救护车说。“你不是最讨厌碳基结构了吗？”  
救护车转过头，看到威震天在暗处用大拇指对他做划脖子的动作。

***

漂移制定的计划是先利用太空桥到星际中转站，然后，伪装成到外星观光结束后返回的地球人，乘坐行程漫长的星际飞机到达地球。（漂移觉得这很浪漫。）  
“我发现，船长和领袖都不说话。”在星际中转站换票的时候，漂移小声在救护车耳边说，“气氛有点尴尬啊。”  
“习惯就好，只要没打起来就算很和谐。”  
漂移点点头，他觉得威震天只要不突然暴起把他俩宰了这趟旅游就算成功。毕竟现在想起那对儿蹦跳的宝物他还觉得头晕。  
“话说为什么领袖的全息是……那种样子？我本来以为领袖的全息必然是一个身高两米的光头壮汉。”  
“壮汉就算了，为什么要光头？”救护车问。  
“我总觉得强者必须光头。”  
“我不知道怎么回答你这种无厘头问题，但老通和奥利安是同模，所以都是智人女性就很合理。况且奥利安在塞伯坦人中也不算规格最大的。全息是依照人类范式加tf的芯里特征生成的，如果让你们自己搞，还能潜伏吗？一眼就被看出你不是人。”  
漂移点点头，“但我也想要那个。”  
“哪个？”  
漂移在胸口比划了一下，“它们很可爱。”  
“那你回去和小诸葛说啊。看他会不会破例给你加上，不过，如果他破例，我估计船上一大半tf都要去装了，岂不是乱套了。”  
漂移叹了口气，他远远看见威震天和奥利安坐在一个长凳的最左边和最右边，互相不看彼此，但每当有倒霉鬼试图坐在他们中间，威震天就会用眼神杀把对方吓跑，他们就一直这样直到登机时间。  
登上飞机之后，奥利安终于打起了精神，她好奇地看着人类星际飞机的内部构造，用手去触摸飞机的内舱板和软包。  
“座位在后面。”威震天捉住奥利安四处乱摸的手，带着她向前走，免得引起其他乘客的持续瞩目。“坐这儿。”威震天把奥利安按在座位上，为她扣好安全带。“别乱跑，也别说奇怪的话。”  
“好的。”奥利安回答。她看着威震天，突然露出一个有些奇怪的笑容。威震天不用想也知道这小炉渣思想歪到哪儿去了。  
“飞行单位的座位好柔软啊。”奥利安在威震天耳边轻声说。  
威震天的耳朵瞬间就热了，幸好他的全息肤色比较深，所以没有骤然染上红色，他气呼呼地一屁股坐在奥利安身边。  
“我他渣可从来没有过座舱，一直是赛博坦飞行单位形态。”威震天压低声音咆哮。  
“非常可惜。不过如果你喜欢，你可以用全息坐我的驾驶座，后面还有一个小卧铺，你可以躺下休息。”  
“我他渣不喜欢！”  
“好吧。”奥利安摊摊手。“那——以后幼生体可以坐。”  
想到幼生体，威震天下意识按了按自己的胸口，这才想到这不过是全息，他的小火种此刻正安全地待在寻光号上。想到小火种，威震天的情绪顿时柔软了一些。  
“如果他喜欢的，当然。”威震天轻声说。  
飞机启动的轰鸣和剧烈颤动让两位前指挥官几乎同时上线了战斗协议，威震天攥紧了拳头，额头也爆出几根青筋。  
“你很安全。”奥利安转过头看着威震天，然后用手掌包住威震天紧握的拳头，虽然只包住了一半儿，威震天立刻松开拳头，和对方十指交握。他想对方大概不知道自己在怕什么，他是在怕战争吗？他怕面对自己的过去？不，他不是那种懦夫。他只怕自己再没机会握紧这双手。  
等飞机开始平稳飞行之后，奥利安好奇地环顾四周，她看到一个人类靠在另一个人类的肩头休息，就立刻拍拍自己的肩，示意威震天靠在她肩膀上。  
“充会儿电吧，你不该太劳累的，虽然是全息，但也不能让神经系统太过兴奋。”  
威震天叹了口气，“别以为我已经原谅你了，小炉渣。”而后就歪头靠过去，开启了充电程序。毕竟在检查飞船、值班，一路奔波之后，他也的确累了。  
奥利安听着威震天逐渐平稳的呼吸声，芯里溢满了平和安定的情绪，她轻轻拍了拍坐在前面的救护车，招呼他转过来看在她肩头沉睡的伴侣。  
“好样的。”救护车小声说，然后给奥利安比了个大拇指。  
威震天的全息拥有一头银发，瞳膜的颜色暂时伪装成普通的深棕，此刻，威震天闭着眼在休息，银白色的睫毛在阳光下微微颤动着。奥利安忍不住心痒，就拿手指去摸，她的力道非常轻柔，毕竟她还没有完全学会控制自己的肌肉，所以只是轻轻碰一下，就收回了手指。之后，她注意到威震天的颈侧有一块皮肤和其他地方颜色不大一样，她又用手指轻轻摸了摸，温暖的触感顺着指尖传过来。此刻，自己的火伴变成了如此温柔而脆弱的造物，坐在他身边，奥利安几乎都不敢呼吸了。  
她又一次轻轻拍了拍救护车。  
“这是什么？”她指了指威震天颈侧那片异色的皮肤。  
“是疤痕。”救护车回答。  
“什么是疤痕？”  
“就是有机体受伤之后留下的，不大严重的会恢复成原样，太严重的或者瘢痕体质就会留下疤痕。”  
“所以威震天的全息体受过伤吗？”  
“全息会有模拟痛觉，但并不会留下损伤，这应该是机体损伤的投影吧。”救护车举起自己的手臂，打开铂金包镶某种地球橙色晶体的袖扣，然后解开白色衬衫的袖口，给奥利安展示自己手腕处的疤痕。“就像这个，是我换手之后留下的。”  
威震天在这时醒过来了，一次在伴侣身边的深度充电让他觉得整个机体都轻松了很多。他活动了一下紧绷的肩颈，发出咯嘣的声响。  
“我们在聊伤疤。”救护车挥了挥手腕，“你脖颈的那个是什么时候的？”  
威震天思索了一下，“C-73星区，被我身边这位可爱女士砍掉了头雕。能量斧？”  
奥利安楞了一下，回想起来确有其事。  
“的确是能量斧，如果这么算，那我应该浑身都是伤疤了。”奥利安准备撩起衣服看一下，被威震天眼明手快地按住。  
“不能在公众场合脱衣服。”威震天压低声音说。“这件可以。”威震天指了指冲锋衣外套，“这件不可以。”他又指了指穿在里面的白T恤。  
“可我看过人类裸露皮肤。在海边。”  
“天体浴场可以。”威震天说。“这儿不行，会被逮起来的。看在赛博坦份上，为什么我到哪儿都躲不开没有常识的螺栓。”威震天把脸埋进手掌里叹气，听见救护车在前面偷笑出声。

***

成功通过星际海关之后，救护车和漂移搭短途航班去举办动漫大会的城市，而威震天和奥利安则决定随意游览一下。虽然漂移盛情邀请他们一起去动漫大会，并再三保证动漫大会怪人很多，不会有人注意奥利安的，但威震天还是谢绝了，一方面他防不住自家这个螺栓在人多的地方突然搞幺蛾子，另一方面，更重要的，是威震天害怕奥利安被其他地球基地的汽车人认出来，抓回去当领袖。  
“我定了一个生活仓。”在送走救护车和漂移之后，奥利安突然说。“还安排了约会。”  
“我很怀疑。”威震天耸耸肩。“不过，还能坏到哪儿去呢？”  
“你不高兴吗？”奥利安站在威震天面前，发现自己居然比对方矮半个头，他们一直规格相当，所以这种视角让奥利安觉得格外新鲜。“或者我们放弃计划，随便去你想去的任何地方。”  
“我倒想看看你的安排。如果你能保证不在公众场合突然天体。”  
奥利安立马点头，“我保证。”她抬起手摸了摸威震天下巴的胡茬，然后露出一脸惊讶。  
“这是胡须。别告诉我你连这个都不知道。”威震天说。  
“我知道，我只是突然意识到它长在你身上了。”奥利安说完就笑了起来，“我从来没想过你也会变得毛茸茸的——你现在可爱极了。哦，并不是说你过去不可爱，但那是塞伯坦式的可爱。”  
威震天翻了个白眼，拉过奥利安的手紧握在掌心里。  
“我从来都不可爱。”威震天闷闷地说。  
出乎威震天意料之外，奥利安用（漂移的）信用账户租借了一辆房车，不和人类多接触以避免冲突，意外的靠谱。威震天发现奥利安的脱线并不像补天士，补天士完全不靠谱，他基本是可以排除的错误答案，而奥利安偶尔会非常正经，就像他应该做到的那样（否则威震天也不知道自己怎么能和这样一个螺栓打了400万年没赢）但在完全无法想象的地方会突然跳出常规。  
问题是威震天也不知道奥利安什么时候会是正经版本。  
“我来开车。因为我是地面单位。”奥利安突然说，打断威震天的思绪。  
“怎么坦克不算地面单位？”威震天反问。  
“这是个笑话。我刚刚想到的。”奥利安说。  
威震天被冷得差点打哆嗦。  
但显然这个冷笑话并没有让他们冰释前嫌，起码没有达到奥利安预期的效果。在旅程开始之后，她坐在前面开车，而威震天则坐在后面车厢里她看不到的地方。奥利安突然意识到这趟旅行也许是威震天构思的分手之旅，把她带到这里来反省错误，然后把她甩开，免得红蓝重卡在飞船上情绪崩溃，扰乱寻光号秩序。以她对威震天的了解，这是很自然而且完美的解决方式。  
这么一想，奥利安突然就慌了，她把车停到路边，脑中涌现出无数种糟糕的未来景象。  
她会被寻光号驱逐，解除和威震天的火种链接，然后一直孤独地在宇宙间飘荡，甚至见不到自己的小火种，不知道他的变形形态，也许几万年后他升级成完全体，会找到她。然后告诉她威震天和另一个面目模糊的机子现在非常幸福地生活在一起，也没怎么提起过她，还是救护车告诉他另一个CNA提供者的存在。  
——没错，威震天救她回来一定是为了让她感受这种痛苦。  
想到这奥利安就飞快跑到后面车厢，盯着坐在窗边看风景的威震天。  
“我已经知道你的邪恶计划了。”奥利安站在威震天面前大喊。  
威震天捏了捏鼻梁，“你在说什么渣？约会的地方到没到？”  
“无论如何……”奥利安垂下头，看着地板，“我尊重你的决定，我希望你知道，我在和宇宙大帝决战之前想到你，最开始的你，后来我们的战争，而后我竟然还能够和你结为伴侣，就觉得这辈子，值了，没有一点儿遗憾。”  
威震天叹了口气，“所以你终于准备和我聊聊这个了吗？”  
“是你一直拒绝和我沟通。——我明白，你会跟我打或者争论、对接，就算是带着情绪，也说明你还想要我，但现在你已经不愿意理睬我了。”奥利安低声说。  
“我只是想保持情绪稳定，如果你还记得我在孕育一个小火种的话。”  
“我当然记得，所以……等小火种分离之后，你就会离开我？”  
“选择是你做出的，是你决定你的生命不能和我分享。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“下次出现同样的情况，你依然会做这个选择，对吗？”威震天打断奥利安的抱歉和即将到来的解释。  
奥利安愣住了，她皱着眉，思索良久。  
“我不能对我的火伴说谎。”奥利安低声回答。  
“所以我为什么要和你一起旅行？该锈掉的炉渣。”威震天咬着牙，从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
“因为……那种情况没出现不是吗？而且自我牺牲也不能解决一切问题，这是你教会我的。这是……最后的选择，而我会用尽一切方法规避这个选项的。况且……我都已经丢下工作跑路了，这一路上我观察了一下地球和赛博坦，没了我运转得很好。说明他们已经不需要我了。而你和小火种需要我。”  
“我他渣是捡太空垃圾的吗？”  
“也许你可以变废为宝？”奥利安眨了眨眼睛，一脸认真地回答。那副样子顿时让威震天怎么也气不起来了了。他转过头，看了看窗外。  
“所以这就是约会地点吗？”威震天问。  
“不，我只是……害怕，所以过来看看你，确认一下我还是你的。”  
“那么确认了吗？”  
奥利安摇摇头。  
威震天挑了挑眉，说实在的，他有些惊讶奥利安竟然还有这些柔软的小心思，毕竟这么多年的战争过后，任何美好和脆弱的情感都理所当然被消磨殆尽，甚至擎天柱自己都向他剖白过，说自己被战争、被同伴的下线杀死了一次又一次，每一次都让他的自我变得更加稀薄和不真实。但擎天柱并没有真正被杀死，在经历这一切之后，她依然会敞开自己去爱，去接受一个全新的世界。在她身上，威震天能够找到塞伯坦人生生不息的源动力，而这也许就是他一直以来所缺乏的。  
在最黑暗的时刻，的确只有这样的希望才能支持一个塞伯坦人继续活下去，不管这是多么不合逻辑的希望，但又没有什么会比给予希望，而后又突然收回更能摧毁意志。  
“你觉得我能撑下去吗？如果你下线了。”威震天低声问。  
“当然能。我是说……我知道你会难过的，但……你会走出来的，就像过去那样。——你可是威震天啊。”  
“如果我说我不能呢？如果我说：就算我能够继续活下去，也不过是一具空壳，甚至我会发疯，或者干脆把自己格式化，变成一个没有火种的雄蜂机？”  
奥利安怔怔地看着威震天，过了好一会儿才低声说：“那我就是这宇宙中最大的罪人。”  
威震天叹口气，然后站起身，向奥利安的全息体走过去，扣住她的后脑和她接吻，和软金属截然不同的触感让奥利安忍不住睁大了双眼而后又紧紧闭上，把全部注意力都集中在双唇之间。她觉得这应该算是个对方愿意和她更亲密的信号，所以她抱住威震天被风衣裹紧的腰，把对方拉进自己的怀抱里。  
但吻突然停下了，只是一个触碰就匆匆结束，奥利安惊愕地睁开双眼。  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。别想这么容易就过关。”  
“我个不称职的火伴，是吗？”奥利安低声问。  
“算你还有自知之明。能量甜点是给听话的小卡车的。”威震天说。  
“我是不听话的小卡车。”奥利安小声嘟囔，“那么……也许船长能坐在副驾驶和不听话的小卡车聊聊天？”  
威震天长叹了口气，然后点点头，他猜自己又一次妥协了，又一次让这个害他火种疼（各种意义上）的小炉渣融进自己的生活。  
于是奥利安载着他继续行驶，他们聊了那场战役，奥利安得以从威震天口中得知他们的奇异旅途。当奥利安终于把车开进一个繁华闹市的停车场后，威震天又开始警觉了。  
“这是什么地方？”威震天低声问。  
“是音乐大厅，这里会演奏我在阿救的曲库里听到的人类音乐，我猜你会喜欢。”奥利安一边停车一边回答  
威震天抬头，看到不远处的建筑物外观圆润，泛着深蓝色的金属光泽，居然有些像战前铁堡的建筑风格，建筑的外立面上投影着一个人类男性的形象，随着他们下车，走近那栋建筑物，影像就变得越发清晰起来。  
“拉赫……玛尼诺夫？”威震天站在音乐厅大门前，有些困难地拼出这个名字。  
“是一个钢琴家，但他本人已经下线了，由其他人类演奏他的作品。”奥利安说。她拿出救护车之前给她的扁平有机质门票，走到检票处。  
“对不起，您这样不能进去，女士。”  
检票处的工作人员突然拦住了奥利安，奥利安立马就慌了，她扭过头看向威震天，威震天也没想到会有这出，按理来说他们的身份信息应该已经很稳妥地伪造好了。就在威震天想拉着奥利安拔腿就跑的时候，工作人员似乎看出了他们的困窘。  
“距离开场还有一个半小时，您可以就近购买一条晚礼服裙。时间还来得及。”  
“那是什么？我从来没听过这个名字。”奥利安小问威震天。“我不知道听人类音乐还需要携带武器。”  
威震天也不知道晚礼服裙究竟是什么东西，虽然都是用条来计数，但他下意识地觉得不会是某种枪械。（他观察之前被放进去的人类并没有携带枪支。）  
“那么，在什么地方能买到这个……晚礼服裙？”威震天皱着眉头问。  
工作人员打量了一下威震天，毕竟他自己穿得非常正式，却让女伴穿个T恤牛仔裤就来了，这难道是某种行为艺术？是不是那种油管博主拍恶搞短视频之类的？无论如何，他决定保持专业。  
“附近商场就有。”工作人员指了指不远处，“开车10分钟就到。”  
威震天装作镇定地点点头。全息体的坏处就是无法即时联网查看讯息，而人类的网络终端又实在太原始，两个具有极高智慧的赛博坦人拿着救护车走之前留给他们的手机研究了半天，才找到互联网的入口。而后又发现搜寻信息需要使用字符串，而他们并不知道晚礼服裙的字符串怎么拼写。  
“不如我们去询问一个人类。”奥利安说。  
“也许会暴露身份。如果招来了地球防卫队或者地球基地的汽车人怎么办？”  
威震天沉思了一会儿，终于还是决定求助外援（救护车）。所以，当威震天出现在女装店，一脸严肃地指着手机，对商场售货员说“照他说的做”时，售货员还以为自己将被打劫。  
“我们需要一条晚礼服裙，去听音乐会。”  
即时影像通讯里的救护车大声说，因为他身边的环境实在太嘈杂了，想找一个能安静说话的地方也很难。  
售货员于是看向站在旁边的奥利安，“那么……您有喜欢的款式吗？”  
奥利安紧张地环顾了一下四周，然后拿起一个木人衣服架子颠了颠，“这个就不错，挺趁手，不过稍微有点轻，有金属的吗？”奥利安说。“我比较喜欢有配重的，准头会比较好。”  
售货员盯了这位奇怪的顾客两秒，然后又看了看电子终端另一边的那个男人，试着搞清眼前发生的一切，屏幕里的男人快速挥着手，几乎让手掌变成一个残像，嘴里也大喊着什么，但被一阵巨大的背景音浪盖过去了。她的顾客一脸无辜地用蓝眼睛看着她，似乎也并不是在搞恶作剧。  
我该换个行当。售货员对自己说。现在的怪人越来越多，零售行业压力越来越大了。  
但她还是要保持专业，所以，她努力挤出一个商业笑容。  
“不好意思女士，那个不卖。”  
视频通讯里的救护车绝望地捂住了自己的脸。深呼吸了几次，然后开始快速策划：如果地球防卫队发现他们非法入侵自己该怎么辩护。女装游行队伍过去了，身后巨大的背景音乐终于消停了，救护车露出一脸厌世，然后苦笑着说：“还是麻烦你给她推荐吧。”  
“好的。”售货员点点头，她从一边拿起一条猩红色的深V露背长裙。“也许您可以试试我们的经典款式。”  
“我喜欢这个颜色。”奥利安低声说，她转过头去看威震天，而威震天也正在（紧张地）注视着她，他们对视几秒，然后笑了起来。  
他们几乎同时意识到这一切是多么可笑而珍贵。  
在奇怪的顾客进入试衣间后，店里的气氛突然变得很不对劲。当空荡荡的女装店只剩售货员和那位陪同的男士时，售货员明显感到了一种不知缘何而起的恐惧感，那个男人坐在那儿，一动不动，甚至连眼球都不转动一下，眼神阴郁，仔细看脸上还有几道不大显眼的伤疤（有一道甚至贯穿了左眼）。他穿得很讲究：垂坠感良好的风衣剪裁合体，完美地凸显了宽肩窄腰的身材优势，被裹在深色裤子里的长腿此刻毫不自然地紧绷着，就像准备随时一跃而起似的。而且他不说话，一个字也不说，安静得吓人，售货员本来想给他倒杯水或者咖啡，但她迈出第一步立刻就反悔了，转身小跑到试衣间门口去了。  
“您需要帮助吗？”售货员在门外轻声问。  
奥利安正试着把自己塞进这条看起来不甚结实的织物里去，一些神奇而复杂的绑带让她犯难了，她实在不知道该把肢体穿到什么地方。  
“是的。”奥利安大喊。谢天谢地。她想。  
售货员走进试衣间就看到奥利安试着把裙子套在T恤外面。  
“哦，女士。”售货员冲过去，把被绑带缠住脖子和耳朵的可怜顾客解救出来。她们花了好一会儿才把那件裙子脱下来，奥利安觉得这东西和静滞手铐不能说没有区别，只能说一模一样。  
“也许您可以贴身这条裙子”。售货员说。她甚至有点喘，看在上帝份上她没想过卖衣服还是体力活。  
“不好意思……我不太明白。”奥利安回答。  
“呃……真空穿？”  
“真空？是要去外太空穿吗？可我不会飞行。”奥利安认真地说。  
“您……真幽默，我是说把T恤和bra脱掉，会好一些。”  
“可威……我是说，我的伴侣告诉我我必须穿着这些。”奥利安指着自己的T恤说。  
“天！他这么说吗？——听着，姐妹，你想怎么穿就怎么穿，这可不关他的事儿。等等……你需要我报警吗？这儿他听不到的。”  
售货员看起来有些愤怒还很担忧，奥利安不大确定自己是不是说错话暴露了。  
“请不要报警。”奥利安低声说。“我们没有恶意，只是来旅行的。”  
售货员看着奥利安点点头。“当然，我会尊重你的意愿。”  
奥利安松了口气，她一股脑把身上那些累赘的织物全部脱掉，然后走到售货员面前。  
“也许我现在可以穿那件……晚礼服裙？——我希望我拼对了。”  
说完这句话，奥利安惊讶地看到面前人类的眼睛骤然睁大了几乎一倍，就像看到什么稀奇东西似的，奥利安立刻疑惑地转身，看了看自己身后。  
“哦，抱歉，抱歉我不该盯着您看。我是说——天！您看起来几乎就像……一尊大理石雕塑，您一定很规律地健身。”售货员晃了晃脑袋，命令自己移开视线，然后拿起搭在一边的晚礼服递给奥利安。  
“算是吧，不过最近有些怠惰了，因为我的伴侣在孕育，我一直在陪他。”奥利安点点头，她觉得和人类交流日常也不算困难，并没有什么隔阂。  
现在回想一下，她也的确很久没有进行模拟战斗训练了。过去威震天还是她的对手时她可从来不敢松懈，毕竟她知道威震天是一个天才格斗家，她总是一遍又一遍地看威震天过去的角斗录像还有他们短兵相接的影像日志，揣摩和计算威震天的战斗习惯。当然，有时她会突然涌起一些不合适的情绪，或者更不合适的突然充能，但她早就习惯了压抑和自我反省，所以一有这种苗头她就会直接关闭对接系统的能量供给。不过现在，她已经不必那么做了——如果她此行能成功得到伴侣原谅的话——她几乎迫不及待地要把那个火种纵火犯就地正法了。  
而与此同时售货员正在经历一场头脑风暴，虽然她依然保持着礼貌的笑容。也许……是口误，或者是我听错了，售货员自我催眠道。她小心翼翼地看了看奥利安的小腹，告诉自己大概月份还小，所以看不出来。  
“恭喜你。”最终，售货员小声说。  
售货员帮奥利安整理好长裙的系带，衣服相当合身，奥利安试着运动了一下，发现腿部不大运动得开，不过出于对人类文化的尊重，她默许了这个拖后腿的装备，而后，她又在售货员的推荐下换了一双形状诡异的同色系腿部装甲，最后重心不稳一步一拐地走出试衣间。  
售货员本来期望能看到那个男人眼神一亮的瞬间，就像众多爱情喜剧中的经典桥段：一直穿着朴素的女主人公在一番改造后出现在男人面前，男人就突然爱上她，或者重新爱上她了。但那个阴沉的男人眼中除了隐隐约约的愤怒和焦虑竟然又增加了一些担忧。他冲上去扶住女士。  
“你的脚部怎么了。”威震天低声问。“出了什么故障？”  
“我听说这是一种习俗。”奥利安小声回答。  
“这太可笑了，如果需要战斗怎么办。”威震天蹲下，观察了一下那个诡异的装置，计算了一下受力结构，然后让奥利安抬起一只脚。在售货员惊愕到惊恐的眼神里，把鞋后跟咔嚓一下连根掰断。  
售货员顿时把还没说出口的“我们也有低跟和平跟的款式。”给吓得噎在了喉咙里。  
——“他会付钱的。”  
在视频通话中，救护车绝望地救场。  
奥利安和威震天飞奔到音乐大厅，却被告知音乐会已经开始，他们只能坐在外面看实况转播，等下半场才能进去。奥利安有些失望，但威震天却很高兴自己不用和人类坐得太近就能欣赏音乐。事实证明，威震天的确很喜欢这些音乐，甚至对音乐中苍凉的悲伤觉得有些共鸣。他更惊讶的是奥利安对音乐一窍不通，在她——一个程序机眼中——一切音乐都不过是音符的组合，她却能明白他需要什么样的作品来慰藉布满创伤的火种。  
散场之后，因为音乐而心潮澎湃的威震天在无人小巷亲吻了自己的伴侣，一次几乎让他们窒息的深吻。坏掉的路灯罩把光线割裂成几片摇摇晃晃的银色，落在他们脚下。奥利安抬头看着威震天。  
“很多时候我会觉得这是……一种赛博空间的幻境。”奥利安轻声说，“因为这一切真的太美好了。”  
“你值得。”威震天拢了拢奥利安的深色长发，“你值得一切美好。虽然我不知道沦落为半个寻光号船员算不算得上美好。——我们大部分时间都挺疯的。”  
“我们，我喜欢这个词。”奥利安把头埋在威震天胸口，就像一对儿普通的人类情侣那样，数着对方的心跳，感觉他们之外的世界仿佛开始消失了，一切都虚化了，变成模糊的数据流从他们身边流过……  
远处突然传来的脚步声让他们同时从温情中惊醒，警惕地转过头，在看清来者的模样之后，威震天皱紧了眉头。他和奥利安交换了一下眼神。  
“我不是来战斗的。”来者平静地说。“只想来看看你。”  
“我们早就该谈一次了。”威震天说。他突然挺不合适地骄傲起来：看看我们霸天虎的首席情报官，立刻就能发现我的行踪，而汽车人的首席情报官呢？上次看到爵士还是在寻光号的自制电影配乐师名单里，而上上次则是听说他出了个说唱专辑。  
“你在孕育小火种，是真的吗？”  
“是真的。红蜘蛛告诉你的？”  
“他告诉了所有他能遇到的有感知能力的生物：变形金刚，机械鲨鱼，甚至有机种族首脑。所有。”  
声波从兜里掏出他的智能终端，点亮屏幕，开始播放一段堪称世界大混战（嘴炮）的采访记录。采访者是一个女性人类，她被阿尔茜托在掌中。周围围着一大群tf，有好些威震天甚至从未见过。 “请问，对于擎天柱领袖的突然离职您有什么看法。”记者举起话筒，冲着阿尔茜。 “他是逃跑了！一次畏罪潜逃！”红蜘蛛突然插进来大喊。“我有内幕消息，我见过受害者！” 阿尔茜转过头瞪了红蜘蛛一眼，“那不是真相，事实上在宇宙大帝之战之前领袖就提出过离职的意向，但被突发情况耽误了……” “有什么事儿不能交接了好了再走，就这么着急半夜爬起来开着飞船跑了？”红蜘蛛冷笑着质问。 “请赛博坦的民选领袖谈谈您的看法。”记者把话筒朝向红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛于是凑过来，露出一个职业政客的微笑。 “是这样的，我的朋友们，地球人，前段时间我探访了我的旧相识，我相信大部分人都认识他，即使不认识，也听说过他，这个机子就是威震天。众所周知，领袖把他放逐到一艘名为寻光号的探索舰上去了。” “这和领袖的离职有什么关系？”阿尔茜怒问。 “哦，关系可大了，让我告诉你吧，擎天柱利用职务之便，三天两头去那艘飞船上‘视察’，结果呢？威震天有了他的小火种！——你们想想看，威震天是那种会和其他机子建立亲密关系甚至融合火种的类型吗？这里面一定有阴谋。” 在场的所有tf露出惊异的神色，除了红蜘蛛，他洋洋得意，还准备再添一把火。 “汽车人一直以他们对霸天虎的宽宏大度作为政治资本，其实呢？这根本就是……” “等等！”西梁丸领袖突然打断红蜘蛛。“你是说，领袖让一个男性火种分裂了小火种？” “那不是重点。” “这是领袖模块的神迹。”西梁丸领袖突然大喊，然后带领圣火令部队傍若无人地开始做一些奇怪的宗教仪式。 “这不是领袖模块的事儿，擎天柱把领袖模块丢进赛博坦核心的时候我还是霸天虎呢，那时候威震天还没有小火种……” 声波关闭影像记录。 “这是为了什么？”威震天。 “你变了，威震天，要是从前，你一定会察觉这是红蜘蛛为了证明你们不会回来了所营造的舆论。他还通过路边社暗示你有不自愿的成分存在，以打击汽车人阵营的名声。”  
“红蜘蛛还是这么有精神啊。”威震天摊摊手。“所以你想和我聊他吗？”  
“不，没人想聊他，我只是顺便提起。”  
“我去旁边转转。”奥利安看了看威震天，而后又看向来客。“很高兴看到你，声波，你的全息很棒。”  
声波的芯情非常复杂，他不知道该用什么表情面对擎天柱，在听红蜘蛛用那种夸张语气描述了整件事之后，他古井般平静的火种突然涌起一个暴怒，怒从心头起恶向胆边生，他第一反应是想做掉擎天柱，甚至“威震天还能孕育”这件奇事都放在第二位了。（红蜘蛛的原话：要是早知道有这回事，我就把擎天柱丢进爆炸区而不是把他带出来。声波深以为然。）但现在时过境迁，他再出手也不合适（况且现在对方只是全息）。所以就干脆沉默地点了点头，就像他们合作时期的大部分时间那样。

***

出于某种并不正确的自我认知，奥利安飘了，觉得自己能够和地球人无障碍沟通。所以她没回房车休息，而是找了一个看起来很热闹的酒吧走了进去，试着融入人类社会。  
全息体能够品尝一点儿人类食物，一个简单的分析设备会把人类食物分解，然后转换成塞伯坦人的味觉信号传给脑模块，所以奥利安在吧台点了一杯今日酒单推荐的黑啤。可还没等她开始喝，坐在她旁边的一个男人就突然对她开腔了。  
“我搞不懂现在的流行是什么，但我觉得就算是外星人住在地球了女人也该刮腋毛。”  
奥利安喝下一小口啤酒，她很高兴听到人类已经接受了与塞伯坦人同处一个星球的情况。  
“所以你怎么看那些外星人？”奥利安转过头，微笑着问。  
男人楞了一下，神情变得不忿起来，“那是没有办法的事，他们拥有高科技，懂吗？”男人仰头喝下一杯威士忌，重复着高科技之类的车轱辘话。突然，他盯着奥利安。“总有一天，boom！全部炸了，把那些外星人全部炸了。”  
奥利安惊讶地眨了眨眼睛——这个人类的情绪未免也太捉摸不透了，也许是酒精的作用，奥利安想。此时酒保走过来，瞟了那男人一眼。  
“用什么炸？”酒保笑着问。“牛皮吗？”  
“原子弹，氢弹，这之类的。”男人嘟囔。  
“这可不是个好主意。”奥利安立刻说，“这些核能武器对碳基的杀伤力大得多，就算人类撤离地表逃到地下掩体，还有动物们。”  
“动物……动物！”喝醉的男人越发愤怒起来，脸涨得通红，“不过是肉。”  
“难道人类不是肉？”奥利安惊讶地问。“地球上的碳基生物基本构成是一样的，不是吗？——总不会是金属。”  
男人仿佛被噎住了，他转过头，言语粗鲁地又要了一杯威士忌不加冰，然后直勾勾地盯着奥利安的胸口看。过了好一会儿，那种醉鬼的笑意又一次浮现在他脸上。“女人只要练一练屁股就行了，你看你，把胳膊腿练得太粗了，背也太厚。”他大声说。  
奥利安立刻灿烂地微笑起来，“谢谢。你的身体也很强壮。”  
——她是没想到地球人也会用赛博坦的方式打招呼，这让她仿佛一下子就回到了战前，刚刚毕业那会儿的时光。她决定去当执法官，所以要加强机体，每天都在增加和调试新装甲和零件，经常这样说的是谁呢？老救吗？——不对，老救那时候已经是实习医官了，好几赛年忙得脚不沾地。那么就是小滚珠，大约也有爵士……  
——“你怎么跑这儿来了？”  
威震天的声音突然把她从回忆中拉回现实，她回过头，看到一张写满担忧的脸。  
“我还以为你被抓走了呢。”威震天压低声音说。  
“别担心，我在和人类交流。很有意思。”奥利安回答，她拉着威震天在她身边坐下，然后要了一杯和她一样的黑啤。威震天看起来没有丝毫放松可言，身体紧绷着，眉头皱得能夹死一只小飞虫。  
“她是你的妞儿吗？”那个醉鬼突然侧过身，盯着威震天看了几秒，“还是你女儿？”  
威震天立刻露出一个无法克制的厌恶表情，他转过头看着奥利安。“我们走。”  
“好。”  
奥利安察觉到威震天不太舒服，所以立刻起身准备结账离开。没想到那个醉鬼也起身，拦在奥利安前面。  
“让我告诉你动物和人有什么区别，人，一枪就能打死动物。”他抬起手，对着奥利安做了个射击的动作，嘴里口齿不清地模仿着扣动扳机和子弹出膛的动静。  
威震天眯起眼，嘴角勾起一个颇为危险的弧度，然后转过头看着奥利安，似乎在饶有兴味地等待奥利安的回应。  
但奥利安只是耸了耸肩，用手指在太阳穴旁绕了绕。一个表示“脑模块有问题”的经典赛博坦手势。  
而那个醉鬼继续说下去，就算没人搭理。“谢天谢地，总算能和男人对话了。”醉鬼大笑着拍手，“虽然你的女人壮得活像鲸鱼。”  
“鲸鱼？我喜欢鲸鱼。”奥利安欣喜地对威震天说，“它们很优美而且友善。——也许明天我们可以去看鲸鱼？”  
“当然，你可以。你甚至可以抓条鲸鱼回去养。”威震天叹了口气。他当然识别出了眼前这个男性人类语言中针对自己的敌意，但他并不想回应，甚至觉得看这条肉虫一眼自己都输了。  
“你有多老了？50还是70？”醉鬼靠近奥利安，难闻的吐息几乎都快喷在奥利安脸颊上了，布满血丝的眼睛却盯着威震天。奥利安向后退了几步。  
“事实上他和我一样大。”奥利安说，“他的银发是天生的。”  
“不不不，我是够老了——我年轻的时候他们还是南方古猿呢。”威震天摊了摊手。  
“你并不老。”奥利安立刻接着说，“与日俱增的只有我对你的爱……”  
“你他妈在说我是猩猩吗？”  
醉鬼突然冲上来，推了威震天一下，打断了奥利安的真情告白。一种强烈的厌恶感瞬间让威震天汗毛直立，他几乎不敢相信自己被一个肉虫碰到了。他下意识的反应就是挥出一拳，狠狠揍在对方胸口正中央，把那个一百多公斤的酒囊饭袋打飞出去。男人落在不远处的地板上，发出一声闷响。  
“我要捏碎他。”威震天咬牙切齿地说，他还想冲上去再补几拳。  
奥利安立刻伸手攥紧威震天的手臂，把他拉过来，然后把他的头按进自己怀里。当威震天的鼻尖触到冰凉的全息皮肤时，那种令他作呕的触感消失了，他沸腾的愤怒突然就熄灭了，取而代之的是挤压整个面部的柔软包围，让他突然放空了起来。  
酒保跑过去查看了一下，那个酒鬼还有呼吸，就是肋骨断了几根。他大概应该感谢普神把塞伯坦人的火种仓设计在正中央，而人类的心脏则长在偏左的位置。  
“你们走吧，我会跟警察说是他先动的手。”酒保对奥利安说。“他也活该挨顿揍。”  
“谢谢。”奥利安微笑着说，这时，她才把威震天从她的胸口放出来，如果威震天是货真价实的人类大概已经给闷死了。  
“我应该支付多少当地货币？——我有全球信用卡。”奥利安按照之前救护车教她的方式对酒保说。  
“哦，酒算我的。”酒保耸耸肩，“反正我也喜欢鲸鱼。”

***

“你看到赛博坦了吗？”  
奥利安和威震天躺在气垫床上，房车的全景天窗打开了，露出一大片星空。午夜的气温降到零下，他们的呼吸都变成了半透明的雾气，清晰可见——虽然这也不过是全息模拟。寒冷的感觉让奥利安觉得新奇，毕竟塞伯坦人的装甲对于温度变化并不敏感，充其量只会在光学镜内屏显示低温警告。  
“那个。”威震天指了指天上的一个分外明亮的银色小点。“人类视力太低劣了，我只能勉强看到轮廓。”  
“是你救了她，还有地球。”奥利安低声说，她吻了吻威震天的耳朵，突然注意到威震天的耳廓缺了一小块，好像是被什么圆柱形的东西削了一下似的。她侧躺过去，用手臂撑起自己，好仔细观察那块缺损。  
“这也是我弄的吗？”奥利安用手指轻轻摩挲那块皮肤。“为什么我不记得了？——所以耳朵对应的是你机体的哪个零件？据我所知你的音频接收器是隐藏在头雕外甲里面的。”  
“我开始也很疑惑，但后来，我观察了其他船员的全息体，才明白这是个标志。”  
“标志？”奥利安伸手摸了摸自己的耳朵。“我没有。”  
“是实验室的耳标，只有冷组建的机子会有这个。”威震天回答。  
“这……这可有点儿……”奥利安低声嘟囔。  
“侮辱？”  
“是的。”  
“早个几百万年也许是的，但现在不过是个小装饰罢了。不是吗？红蜘蛛是冷组建，警车也是，还有更多活跃在各种领域的机子。现在的塞伯坦人不会因为冷组建的身份而被怀疑能力和品性。——当然，也并没有机子会怀疑红蜘蛛那并不存在的品格。”  
“那为什么不在神铸身上做标记？”  
“哦，领袖，我的领袖，又开始了是吗？收起你的怜悯之心吧，让你的子民透口气。”  
奥利安知道威震天在讥讽她，当她并不想反驳，反正现在让伴侣高兴是第一位的（只要他不继续征服宇宙）。她起身，关上天窗，打开暖气。  
“我想看看你的身体。”奥利安跪坐在威震天身边，而威震天则依然看着星空，双手枕在脑后。“你不是在海边看过人类天体吗？都长差不多。”  
“那不一样！这是独一无二属于你的身体。”奥利安大声说。  
“好吧好吧。”威震天叹了口气，然后坐起身。他解开自己的白衬衫纽扣，不远处灼热的目光让他突然有了些毫无逻辑的悸动。“这只是个碳基全息体。”威震天自言自语。  
“哦，这是什么。”在威震天解开第四颗纽扣的时候，奥利安凑过来，盯着威震天结实的胸膛，然后用手指轻轻拂过那片红色的印记。  
“胸毛？只是一种毫无用处的角蛋白罢了。”威震天低下头，这才意识到那片他以为是伤疤的红色印记居然是个巴掌大的汽车人标志。他过去没有仔细观察过自己的全息体，特别是衣物遮挡的部分。  
“救护车也有这个，他告诉我这叫做纹身。”奥利安低声说。  
“真见鬼——你却没有？”威震天查看奥利安的上臂。又看了看奥利安的身体，除了胸口后背有一块不大显眼的贯通伤疤之外，什么痕迹都没有。  
“也许纹在心脏上了呢。”奥利安摊摊手。  
“纹在心……你回去给我好好补课。”威震天低吼。  
威震天身上的纹身并不止这一处，在他脱掉白衬衣之后，更多狰狞的伤疤显露了出来，后腰甚至还有一处凹凸不平的皮肤，似乎是被烧伤了，伤痕组成模糊的数字符号。  
D-16  
奥利安俯下身，辨认出了这串字符，她顿时觉得好像被狠狠扼住脖颈一样。她试着保持平静，免得威震天看出她的情绪，但那双属于人类的双眼根本什么都藏不住，它甚至涌出泪水来，就像一个坏掉的泵头。  
“不是吧，这么多年过去你还在为了我的奴工生涯伤感吗？”威震天无奈地轻笑了起来，他把奥利安拥进怀里，用拇指擦掉那些被模拟出的淡盐水。  
“看在塞伯坦份上，我找不到地方关掉它。”奥利安低声哽咽。  
“也许你不该关掉它。”威震天低声说。“就当是替我吧，我的前半生过得太匆忙了，从来没有时间为自己悲伤。”  
他们安静地拥抱着彼此，奥利安的侧脸和糊在脸上的长发紧紧贴着威震天裸露的胸膛。  
“我想你。”奥利安低声说。“我想你，我想要你，几个月循环之前，就在这个星球上，我发疯一样想你。我们本该在一起的，千次，万次，无数次，我们该融为一体，但我却只能孤孤单单地在这里准备去死。”  
威震天长叹一声，他此刻不想再责备或者批判什么了。奥利安说的对，他们本应该好好温存。  
“也许我们可以试试人类的方式？”威震天低声说。  
“当然。”奥利安急切地点点头，他们用力拥抱彼此，然后吻在一起。

***

此刻，威震天对人类又多了一层憎恨，当他看到奥利安期待地看着他时。  
“你出了很多汗，是累了吗？是因为孕育吗？”奥利安低声问，用手指抚过威震天汗湿的脖颈、后背，窄腰，然后握住他湿漉漉的阴茎，轻轻撸动，试着让手中沉甸甸的“枪管”继续充能。  
“不至于。”  
威震天呼出一口怒气。他实在不知道该怎么向她解释人类需要技能冷却时间。以奥利安热爱对接马拉松的性子，她估计会以为这个大循环不过是前戏。他可从来没有过这种难言之隐，毕竟作为一个坦克，他的油箱是重卡的两倍大，永远不必担芯弹尽粮绝。况且他还加载了霸天虎的极限战斗系统，续航时间绝对不会输给领袖模块加强的擎天柱。  
奥利安看着威震天，眼中盛满了疑惑，毕竟他们之前从来都是拆得天昏地暗，屋倒床榻，直到双方机体过热下线为止，根本不会给彼此留喘息时间。况且奥利安知道孕育期的威震天对接欲求比过去更强烈。  
“是不是因为我的人类全息体？”奥利安松开威震天半勃的阴茎。“我知道你不喜欢碳基，那……我们回去再亲密好了。——告诉我你不会拒绝你的小卡车。”  
奥利安领袖风范的宽容此刻就像一个巴掌，火辣辣地扇在威震天脸上，难以想象他居然被自己的老对头可怜了，还是在床上。就冲这个他就该毁灭地球，毁灭人类，他该干完这一票再金盆洗手的，那样就能够避免此刻的尴尬对视。  
“我当然不会拒绝我的小卡车，就算是碳基全息体。事实上，我只是想……换个玩儿法。”威震天说，“没错，就是这样。”他拉过奥利安的手，顺着自己的臀缝磨蹭。“你可以试试我的这个接口。”  
奥利安看来惊讶极了，“这……这也是接口吗？难道不是排气管？——我清理排气管的时候可不怎么舒服。”  
“这就是接口。”威震天一口咬定。“去问救护车，他和漂移的全息都是男性人类。”  
指尖柔软的触感让奥利安心跳加速。“塞伯坦啊，我对人类可真是一点儿不了解。如果是这样，那我很乐意帮你‘清理排气管’。”  
事实证明，火伴是个螺栓也有其好处，比如什么都会信。不过鉴于这次威震天并不打算利用这份信任搞背刺，只是在床上玩点花样，所以他并不觉得有什么心理负担。他转过身趴着，把蜜色的后背和结实的臀部展现在奥利安眼前。  
“来吧。用手指就行，或者你还想用点其他小玩意儿，我们可以明天去买。相信我，人类在这方面的想象力绝对超乎你想象。”  
“我没有学过这方面的课程。”奥利安低声嘟囔，刚才一直是威震天在卖力，她也感觉很棒，她不大确定自己也能做那么好。  
“只是重复摩擦腺体加肌肉痉挛，比扣动扳机还要简单。”威震天转过头，用眼神鼓励自己的火伴。  
奥利安顿时紧张起来了，她回忆了一下刚才威震天做的那些：抚弄……他的手掌布满厚重的老茧，但却出奇灵活，顺着脊椎抚摸下去，力道不轻不重，用一些揉捻和亵弄的动作撩动敏感的皮肤，让她无法控制地颤抖。威震天伏在她身上，结实的肌肉紧紧贴着她的身体，他们鼓胀的胸膛挤在一起（这一点倒很像硅基形态的时候。）她闻见好闻的气味，难以形容，向磁场一样扑面而来，似乎有点儿铁锈的腥味儿，但她也仅仅能够分辨出这一种气味了。威震天在她耳边低呼她神铸的名字，而她的耳朵也和音频接收器一样敏感无比。随后热情的吮吻暴雨一般落在她身上，留下一个个殷红的痕迹……  
就像一个柔软的梦境，奥利安的腰被有力的臂膀揽起来，她不自然的颤抖着，用结实的大腿夹紧威震天的窄腰。威震天立刻用整个胯部和灼热的阴茎急切地磨蹭她湿润的入口，让她几乎有种被烫伤的错觉，她没有催促，威震天从来不会让她催促，他总会在最恰到好处的时机贯穿她……  
奥利安记起威震天曾经半戏谑半认真地告诉她他有破坏的天赋，但那并不是全部，奥利安想，当他想要施予欢愉的时候，他也同样天资非凡。  
奥利安没研究过人类的亲密活动，所以理所当然地认为一对儿璧人会时不时地躲在钢筋水泥铸造的洞穴中，花三个太阳循环甚至一个月球循环互诉衷肠然后在床上亲昵。（她当然不会想到大部分地球人的作息和奴工时期的威震天差不太多。）  
奥利安叹了口气，她后悔自己在地球的时候没抽时间学习这些，但现在也只能硬着头皮上了。她伏在威震天背上，低下头，近乎虔诚地亲吻威震天，她如此专注和认真地亲吻那些伤痕，柔软的嘴唇就像羽毛一样落在威震天裸露的脊梁上，激起对方一阵阵颤栗。威震天感到自己硬了，发胀的阴茎紧紧抵着丝滑的床单磨蹭，但他此刻也并不想去改变什么了。  
奥利安吻着他的后颈，安抚着他，然后慢慢把食指探进那个古怪的接口里去，指尖挤入的疼痛让威震天短暂地从情欲的浪潮中清醒了一下，但很快，这种奇异的，几乎像是发痒的痛感让他陷入了更旖旎的深渊。当他意识到这份痛楚的给予者是奥利安·派克斯，擎天柱领袖，是那个整个前半生只为其他人而活的塞伯坦人，他就突然觉得痛快极了。  
威震天继续放纵自己，去幻想那些不可能出现的场景，去幻想这个宛如神祇的汽车人领袖在任何他们短兵相接的时候拆他，带着愤怒和欲望把他按在地上，他的面甲紧紧贴着布满灰尘的地面。或者反过来，是他俘虏了汽车人指挥官，他把那些内芯最阴暗的渴望全部挥洒在这个战俘身上，直到……不，就算是在对接幻想里，威震天也知道擎天柱无法被驯服，而在这场芯理拉锯战中，他，大概率会是落败的那个。所以就直到他自己被欲望吞没吧，他什么都不想了，没有新世界，也没有征服和霸业，只有这个塞伯坦人，威震天得到了他，就是得到了整个世界，无论是用什么方式。  
奥利安小心翼翼地把手指探进威震天高热的身体里，现在没有磁场通感，也没有数据链接，甚至火种链接也很薄弱（因为小火种已经很大了）。她无法确定威震天的感受。只隐约听到对方沉闷的喘息声。  
“感觉怎么样？”奥利安低声问。“会不会不舒服？这儿都没怎么润滑……”  
威震天弓起背，然后拉着奥利安的手去摸他硬到难过的阴茎，奥利安几乎有些惊讶这块没有骨骼的器官能突变出金属一样的质感。  
“很喜欢这样吗？”奥利安低声问。  
威震天不回答，他的另一只手紧紧攥着床单，在旖旎的幻想中沉浮。他想要更多，他一向想要更多，更多追随者，更多星球，更多星舰……所有一切都填不满他的欲望，但他始终不愿承认他只是需要爱，他需要用赤裸的火种去爱，然后也被这样一个热烈的火种爱着。  
奥利安似乎感到了这具紧绷的身体中饱含的欲望，她又增加了一根手指，虽然那个入口深处的柔软内壁在推拒她，但威震天餍足的低吼声消弭了一切不安，那两根修长、骨节分明的手指开始在里面抽插了，奥利安细心地摸索着角度和力道，试图找到威震天喜欢的方式。  
威震天必须得承认那些酥麻的酸胀感让他享受，还有疼痛，他不能忘了这个，现在的感觉就像他被那根领袖级别的管子撑开所有折叠结构，连一丝收缩的余裕都没有一样。他深刻地感受到自己在被侵犯——一次侵犯！他的机体，他最柔软的地方被迫敞开着，那些不属于他自己的——信息流，那些滚烫得像岩浆一样的次级能量，当然还有疼痛，他可不能忘了这个——涌进他的机体。但他是如此兴奋，他为自己构建的，献祭的意象刺激得几乎失去理智，但那不是为了爱，那不是，他只是为了证明自己存在，为了证明他的火种，这颗跳动的火种不会在沉默中诞生而后在沉默中熄灭。但那不是，那不是爱。威震天收回自己攥着床单的手臂，然后狠狠咬住。他憎恨自己，因为他终于获得了爱，他妥协了。他不恨自己的妥协，只恨自己花了这么久才辨认出爱的模样。  
奥利安看不到威震天咬牙切齿的样子，只知道对方似乎很快活（就像她自己刚才那样），她试探着，又伸入一根手指，换了个角度顶撞。威震天的腰突然狠狠弹了一下，他停止撕咬自己的血肉，转过头惊讶地看着奥利安。——事实上他并不知道能获得这样的快感。  
“你的脸……你把自己咬伤了……”奥利安惊讶地看到威震天白森森的牙齿上、脸上全是血沫，而后是受伤的手臂。  
“别停下……”威震天发出一声痛苦的呜咽，“别逼我求你。”  
奥利安点点头（这只是全息，她自我安慰），然后继续用刚才的力道和位置刺激威震天的内壁，威震天几乎没几下就射了，他的大脑炸开了，一片空白，空白，他感觉到奥利安在吻他，舔他脸上的血迹，然后和他接吻，铁锈味儿更浓了，奥利安呼唤他，摇晃他，然后又一次把他抱在怀里，他的脸给塞进一片柔软的包裹里去了。温暖又舒适，是只属于他的——他的雄心壮志就这么完结了。完了，丢进垃圾桶再也不会看一眼。  
这是爱。威震天想。  
“我爱你，奥利安。”威震天说。虽然他不大确定自己说出声了。

***

威震天只在天蒙蒙亮的时候睡了一小会儿，起来之后，原本就有的黑眼圈变得更乌青了。他在房车狭窄的洗浴室看着自己，简直不敢相信这个一脸萎靡、头发乱糟糟的生物就是自己。也许就是这个福至心灵的瞬间，他才想明白了为什么技能需要冷却时间。——他的腰酸到炸裂，走路都困难。  
“真的要把全息模拟做得这么真吗？渣的！”威震天叹了口气，慢慢走出盥洗室。奥利安一脸关切地看着他。  
“还好吗？”奥利安问。  
“没什么。”威震天强行挽尊。“只是有一点儿累了——是因为小火种的原因。”  
“那……我们回寻光号吧，救护车嘱咐我要让你好好休息，保持心情愉悦。”  
——啥？救护车嘱咐你要我好好休息结果你他渣搞了我整晚？威震天简直不敢相信奥利安现在的无耻嘴脸。他慢慢扶着墙壁坐在床头，奥利安立刻识趣地拿过一个枕头垫在他腰后。  
“你不是还想去看鲸鱼吗？我们这一走不知道多久能再回来一趟，等下次来说不定鲸鱼都灭绝了。”威震天闷声闷气地说。“我只是需要歇一会儿。”  
“那你再睡一会儿吧。我开车，等到了地方我叫你。”奥利安回答，她跳下床，套上T恤和牛仔裤，把长发揽起来，扎在脑后，然后俯下身吻了吻威震天的额角。  
“也许……”  
威震天看着奥利安，他突然意识到在这茫茫宇宙间，他将永远是个流浪者，一个没有故乡的塞伯坦人，下次回来，这儿又会变成什么样子呢？——这一刻是永远无法被复制的了。  
“我坐副驾休息好了。看看风景。”威震天低声说。  
奥利安微笑起来，“那就顺便跟我聊聊声波吧。”  
“你还记得这事儿？”  
“当然。”  
“他和我聊了聊未来。然后我请他上船看看机械狗还有幼生体。”威震天看着奥利安的面部表情逐渐微妙，“这是什么意思？这个脸？”  
“你不知道吗？所有霸天虎都是我的情敌。”奥利安认真地回答。  
“这太可笑了！”威震天想摊手表达无奈，结果不小心扯到老腰，疼得“嘶”了一声。  
“很多事情不得不防，我对你的魅力心中有数。”  
“开车吧你。”  
“把声波说的未来展开讲讲？”  
“未来嘛，就是……”  
——End


End file.
